An activating device of this type for a dispensing valve, particularly of a pressurized aerosol, is described in the embodiment shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 of French Patent No. FR-A-2,661,661 issued to the Assignee of the present application.
In this embodiment of the prior invention, the pushbutton is a nipple formed integrally with the operating part. Under the effect of application of a force to the annular upper surface of the operating part, and because of the contact between the support member of the operating part and the stop member, the operating part acts like a lever to depress the pushbutton and hence the control rod of the dispensing mechanism on which it is mounted.
Because the pushbutton is integral with the operating part, the pivoting movement of the operating part, caused by activation, also brings about a pivoting movement of the pushbutton which is depressed while inclined relative to the axis of the control rod of the dispensing mechanism.
Non-axial forces are thus applied to the control rod of the activating mechanism, which forces may cause the rod to break following repeated activation.
Moreover, because of the inclination of the pushbutton, the nozzle of the pushbutton is no longer in axial alignment with the rod of the dispensing mechanism, so that the product exiting the nozzle is not sprayed in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the container.
In addition, because a significant part of the force applied to the operating part does not contribute to the axial force exerted on the rod of the dispensing mechanism, the axial travel thereof is relatively short, and is insufficient to actuate the dispensing mechanism when the latter is in the form of a pump.
Another example of a similar prior art device is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 of the present application in which a pushbutton 6' is joined to or made integral with an operating part 10'. As seen clearly in FIG. 5, the device is in the activating position and pushbutton 6' is inclined relative to rod 3'. The resulting jet spray is no longer oriented with the longitudinal axis of the rod and the travel of rod 3' is shorter.